Games in which objects are tossed toward targets to test the skill of the tossing player are well known in the art. Examples of certain known games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 441,099; 1,114,523; and 3,990,703. However, tossing games can quickly become tiresome unless the game truly challenges the skill of the players, and unless the game features a scoring system which accurately rewards the players in accordance with their skill.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved game apparatus and associated game playing method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus and associated playing method which challenges the tossing skill of the players.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a game playing method which has a unique scoring system which accurately rewards the players in accordance with their tossing skill.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus which includes components which are inexpensive, yet durable.